Consumers have utilized a number of cosmetic and personal care compositions to enhance the look and feel of keratin fibers, such as the hair. Exposure to humid conditions can cause hair to “poof out,” having an excessively expanded volume (i.e., “frizz volume”), or appear frizzy. This frizzy condition of hair often appears unruly and is often characterized with a multiplicity of fly-away strands of hair. Frizzy hair is unsightly and makes it difficult for consumers to control and maintain the hair style. This frizzy condition is particularly pronounced in dry, damaged, or curly hair.
A conventional approach to reducing the frizzy appearance of hair is by applying silicones to the hair. However, these conventional compositions are often impractical, because the large amounts necessary to effectively reduce frizzy appearance of hair can also cause the hair to feel greasy and tacky, thus attracting dirt, and appearing dull and dirty. Conventional compositions may also flake off or leave unsightly residues.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing composition for application to keratin fibers, such as hair, which prevents or reduces frizzy appearance and reduces the amount of fly-away strands of hair when the hair is exposed to humid conditions. It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for preventing or reducing frizzy appearance of hair without adversely affecting other aesthetic properties (e.g., appearance, feel, volume, shine, softness) of the hair.